Decisions
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: It wasn't a difficult decision, on Hisagi's part, to approach his old idol. It was an even easier decision, on Kensei's part, of what to do with him. \\Oneshot; PwP; lemon; slight bondage; KenseiHisagi//


"You shouldn't be here again." Golden eyes surveyed the young, determined male that stood silhouetted against the lightened doorway.

"I don't really care," the intruder said, rather stubbornly, "it's my decision to come."

"Isn't it my decision to kick you out, if I want?" Kensei pushed himself up onto his elbows, frowning in the lieutenant's direction. "You could get in trouble for this. We both could." Though, it was two different kinds of trouble, entirely.

Despite the warning, Hisagi stepped fully into the room, letting the door shut behind him. "It's fine," he assured the vaizard, "and you won't kick me out."

An eyebrow quirked at the arrogant statement, the older one watching calmly as his admirer (as he had come to call him, at least in his head) approached the bed he was resting on. Sighing lightly, Kensei rose to a sitting position only to be taken by surprise and shoved back down onto the bed.

"You don't need to move," Hisagi assured him, climbing on top of the sturdy frame.

"Stop acting like a grown-up," Kensei said in a nearly condescending tone. "You're still just a kid, to me."

With that, he easily jerked his hips and flipped the shinigami onto his back, fully reversing their positions. With a grin, he trailed his hand through the short, black hair, giving it a good yank as he tugged Hisagi's head backward. Leaning down, Kensei bit roughly at the exposed neck, earning himself a pleasurable moan from the boy under him. He grinned to himself, rather pleased that the young man was such a masochist, as it complimented his sadistic tendencies well, if not drew them out altogether.

The vaizard made quick work of his partner's clothing, the shinigami uniform falling easily off of Hisagi's frame. He traced every muscle in the toned stomach, practically growling with anticipation. He felt Hisagi squirm under him in anticipation, and cast a glance up to see that impatience reflected in cool, grey eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" Hisagi demanded, raising his hips to rub into Kensei's. His answer was nothing more than a crushing kiss and the sounds of zippers and rustling clothes, then the feeling of warm skin against his own. Groaning in the back of his throat, Hisagi instinctively wrapped a leg around Kensei's waist and dug his nails into the flesh of the vaizard's back.

Sharp teeth came down to rip at his lip, and the lieutenant growled lowly in pleasure. "Come on," he urged in a low voice, "give it to me."

Kensei chuckled, a rather sadistic sound. "You want it, huh?" he asked, a nearly guttural sound to his voice. His eyes glowed just the tiniest bit as the hollow inside of him screamed for him to rip Hisagi in half. His own instincts agreeing with that of the demon's, Kensei grabbed the discarded sash and used it as a makeshift gag and bondage tool, both securing Hisagi to his headboard and muffling the inevitable screams. "You got it."

Kensei shoved the younger man's legs back, his hardened erection only pulsing harder at the sight of the vulnerable body before him. Every voice in his head cheered him on, and the slightest shift of Hisagi's hips was all he needed to listen to them.

Without barely a warning, other than the tightening of his grip on the thin legs, Kensei shoved into the shinigami. He barely heard Hisagi's muffled scream above his own groans of pleasure and wasted no time in recreating that sensation. He pounded deep and hard into the tight hole, dragging his nails down the bare chest. He felt Hisagi squirm and whimper underneath him, but assumed it was from as much pleasure as it was pain.

"Tight little fuck," the silver-haired man muttered in between pants, his hands lowering to Hisagi's thighs, where the skin was particularly soft and easy to mark. He gave a particularly deep thrust and watched as Hisagi's back arched in pleasure, feeling the muscles tighten around his length. A short slur of derogatory obscenities flew from Kensei's mouth as he came hard into the younger one, his nails retracting slowly from their indents in Hisagi's skin.

Panting lightly, Kensei withdrew from the shivering body of his bedmate, easing himself into a comfortable position next to the bound male. After a few, deep breaths, he glanced over and grinned. "Still a good screw," he complimented, reaching over to free the restrained shinigami.

Hisagi, shaken to the core by the leg-numbing session, as brief as it was, slowly made a move to redress himself. Before he could even swing a leg over the bed, though, he felt a firm hand tangle itself in his hair and pull him backward. Giving a surprised yelp, he looked to Kensei in confusion.

"Don't think you're done, yet," the ex-captain said, spreading his legs open. "Once might be good enough for you, but I'm not satisfied, yet." He gave Hisagi's hair another, good tug. "Suck me."

Still a bit flushed from the previous events, and his head still a bit dizzy, Hisagi clumsily allowed himself to be led back to Kensei's body. Shaking away the hazy feeling, he lowered his head to the elder's thigh, slowly trailing his tongue down it and toward the thick member.

He heard an approving groan from the other and moved on, sucking almost teasingly on the head. An inappreciative grunt was elicited and his hair was once again seized, to hold his head in place, as the half-hardened erection was thrust down his throat.

"Fuckin' tease," Kensei muttered, bucking his hips again. He felt Hisagi's gag reflex work the younger one's throat muscles against his shaft, and shuddered with the pleasure. Keeping one hand firmly intertwined in the raven tresses, Kensei thrust in and out of the hot mouth. "Suck," he ordered gruffly, groaning in approval when his demand was met with vigor. "Harder." Slowly allowing Hisagi to take control of the situation again, Kensei refrained from moving any more than the involuntary jerks toward release.

Like before, there was no warning, and Hisagi's taste buds were assaulted with a salty fluid that rushed down his throat and left him breathless. Yanking back, which thankfully he _could_, the shinigami coughed and panted until his lungs were filled with air again.

Now fully sated, Kensei glanced down and watched as Hisagi once again made an attempt to dress himself. "You shouldn't come back again," he warned. "It'll be trouble for both of us."

"What's this trouble you keep talking about?" Hisagi asked, frowning a bit as he glanced over his shoulder to the vaizard.

Kensei reached across the bed and tugged Hisagi roughly to him. He gave the younger one a short, hard kiss and pulled away again. "The trouble I'll be in when I don't let you leave one of these times."

Hisagi's face turned immediately red and he cleared his throat. "Well, I...ah..." It wasn't often he was left without words, but Kensei seemed to know just how to render him speechless. Or, maybe, it was just Kensei himself that, without effort, left him looking like an idiot.

"Go," the vaizard ordered. "And don't come back again."

"It's my decision," Hisagi reminded him, standing on rather shaky legs. He reached the door and, with a rather arrogant grin, turned back to Kensei. "And it's your decision if you want to keep me or not." Without waiting for a response, Hisagi quickly shunpoed from the vaizard's hideout, leaving Kensei to wonder just when he'd return again.

* * *

This was for a friend. So... blame her. Not that I don't enjoy kinky smut. I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
